La Disparition du Geek
by Sisixa
Summary: Après s'être fait disputer, Le Geek décide de s'enfuir. Mathieu envoit donc Maître Panda à sa recherche, sauf que ça ne tourne pas exactement comme il le prévoyait...
1. Chapter 1

Maître Panda se réveillait enfin, il était treize heure. Le pauvre avait été obligé de chanter toute la nuit pour l'émission.

Il sortit de sa chambre et alla directement ouvrir le frigo. Les autres étaient en tournage. Il s'assit seul à la table de la cuisine quand un cri jaillit de la chambre de tournage: "Va-t-en!". Puis une série de pas se fit entendre et enfin le Geek déboula dans la cuisine, des larmes perlant au bord se ses yeux. Le panda se leva sous l'effet de surprise. Le jeune le regarda un moment et s'essuya une larme d'une mouvement sec. La victime n'appréciait pas l'animal; Déjà qu'il avait du mal à se faire aimer, si en plus quelqu'un de plus mignon débarquait, c'était perdu d'avance! Il s'excusa du dérangement et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Son sosie habillé d'un kigurumi de panda hésita mais finit par le rejoindre. Il entra dans la chambre mais ne trouva personne. Il chercha un peu partout, sous le lit, sous le bureau, dans l'armoire, mais rien. Il se retourna, les mains sur les hanches, et finit par avoir une hypothèse sur la disparition de son camarade.

La fenêtre était ouverte.

Il s'élança afin de voir si le petit était encore en bas, mais rien. Il finit par descendre mais ne trouva qu'une indice qui confirmait son idée. La casquette traînait par terre. Il la ramassa et commença à demander au passant si ils n'avaient pas vu un jeune garçon lui ressemblant, avec un t-shirt Cap'taine America et un teint pâle. Personne ne lui répondait. Il finit par abandonner. Mais de retour à la maison, Mathieu se jeta sur lui:  
>"- Toi!<p>

- M-Mathieu?

- Le Geek! Il est où?!

- Je sais pas, j'ai juste trouvé sa casquette par terre, sous sa fenêtre…

- Merde, ce con s'est suicidé?

- Bien sûr que non!, dit le panda en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Ah, j'suis rassuré, j'en ai besoin de ce type, moi.

- Heu… ouais?...

- Bon. Il reviendra ce soir.

- … sûrement."

Les heures passèrent, mais le mioche n'était toujours pas de retour. Maître Panda commençait peu à peu à s'inquiéter. Mathieu essayait de se rassurer "Il est juste allé bouder. C'est tout." La nuit arriva, le Prof entra dans la chambre de Mathieu:  
>"- Il est toujours pas là?<p>

- Non…

- Mais il a peur du noir, non?

- Ouais…

- Faudrait aller le cher/

- Ferme-la!, dit brusquement Mathieu en se levant."

Le binoclard recula, un regard apeuré. Mathieu respira bruyamment mais fini par se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il jeta un regard triste vers son interlocuteur, il lâcha: "Dé… Désolé, je suis inquiet…

- Je comprends.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne revienne pas. J'l'aime bien, quand même… j'l'aime vraiment beaucoup, en fait...

- À vrai dire j'ai une solution, mais je sais pas si tu-

- Oui! Je veux l'entendre!, coupa l'inquiet."

Le Prof sourit et lui tapa sur la tête. Mathieu le regarda, attendant une suite, mais l'homme se contenta de s'asseoir, un regard malicieux qui voulait bien dire "Je t'ai donné un indice, cherche un peu maintenant.". Un long moment de réflexion s'enquit. Finalement il trouva, tous les yeux présents dans la salle s'illuminèrent. "Mais oui! Il est dans ma tête, alors je dois pouvoir le retrouver!". Le prof se leva et lui expliqua: "Puisque tu es le Geek, en pensant bien à lui, tu devrais pouvoir te transformer en lui! Le faire ressortir!" , il attendit une seconde afin devoir si Mathieu suivait bien, et continua: "Alors, pense fort à lui, comme si tu ressentais de l'amitié forte envers lui! Ensuite il prendra possession de ta tête, contre son grès. Là je pourrai lui demander où il est. Ensuite le Panda ira le chercher… Je ne fais pas confiance au Patron, le Hippie est stone et la Fille bah… c'est la Fille quoi."

Mathieu acquiesça, se leva, secoua son corps et finit par penser fort au disparu. Après un moment, Mathieu commença à gémir (ce qui attira le Patron, mais il s'en alla assez vite voyant qu'il ne se passait rien de spécialement intéressant) et soudainement, le corps de Mathieu s'effondra et une voix familière s'exclama: "Ne me tuez pas!... Je suis... mort?...

- Eh non. Pas encore du moins. Tu as été transposer dans le corps de Mathieu et celui-ci erre dans le néant, je ne sais pas trop où, donc dépêchons-nous. Tu es où?

- Je… je me suis enfui parce que j'étais triste et deux hommes m'ont demandé si je voulais venir avec eux, alors j'y suis allé, et maintenant je suis dans une cave, ou un salon, je sais pas trop en fait, mais ils ont des-d-d-d-, le geek fut prit de spasmes.

- Euh?! Quoi? Attends, je ne te comprends pas! Euh, ça va?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mathieu revint dans son propre corps et sans trop comprendre pourquoi, sa vision avait été brouillée, comme si ils avaient été soudainement déconnectés. Le Prof lui expliqua ce qu'il avait pu voir et ce qu'il avait pu obtenir de la victime. Ils appelèrent tout de suite le Panda.

Celui-ci arriva et quand il apprit la situation, s'en alla tout de suite afin de trouver le pauvre. Son instinct de Panda l'amena directement à se promener dans les ruelles sombres, là où se trouvent les gens peu fréquentables, mais il ne trouva rien. Il finit par s'asseoir sur une vieille chaise pourrie, afin de réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux et commença à entendre de petits gémissements. Il se releva brusquement et regarda autour de lui mais n'entendait plus rien. Il referma les yeux. Là, il captait directement les petits bruits; Il se déplaça vers la droite et se rendit compte que le bruit diminuait. Mais quand il avança vers la gauche, le bruit s'amplifiait. Il suivait donc l'augmentation du son, avançant lentement.

Il serrait son arme dans sa poche, prêt à l'utiliser si l'occasion venait. Finalement il ouvrit les yeux, juste le temps pour voir le Geek assit contre le mur, le visage ensanglanté, sanglotant. Mais il ne put s'approcher, quelqu'un tenta de lui tirer dessus. La balle frôla le bras gauche du panda. Celui-ci se jeta derrière une benne.

Seule une vieille lampe suspendue au plafond éclairait la pièce.

Il sortit son arme, jeta un coup d'oeil à sa petite blessure, et retenta d'approcher la victime. Il se glissait discrètement, lançant des regards partout autour de lui afin d'être sûr de ne pas être en train de se faire piéger. Il finit finalement par attrapé le bras de son ami. Celui-ci releva rapidement la tête, les pupilles comprimé, un regard fou, le sang encore frais dégoulinant, la bouche ouverte lui permettant de respirer rapidement, la casquette tachée, les bras attachés, les poignets lacérés à cause de la corde. Son sauveur se jeta sur ses poignets afin de le libérer. Mais pendant qu'il frottait la corde à l'aide d'un couteau mais il sentit quelque chose dans son dos; il hurla de douleur et s'effondra sur son ami.

À la maison, Mathieu avait commencé le montage. À un moment, il ressentit un petit tiraillement au bras puis ouvrit de grands yeux en s'époumonant; son dos ne lui avait jamais fait autant mal. Le Patron fit le premier a entrer dans la chambre, il se jeta sur Mathieu en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Mathieu pleurait, n'arrivait plus à parler. L'homme en noir le souleva, le posa délicatement dans le lit et s'élança à la recherche du Prof. Peu de temps après, ils revinrent tous les deux dans la chambre, Mathieu braillait encore à la mort. L'homme à la blouse commença à lui poser des questions à la chaîne, Mathieu répondait entre deux sanglots. Le Prof en déduit que Maître Panda avait été tiré dessus.

Mais ce n'était pas fini, le Panda refusait de se laisser abattre ainsi: Il se retourna et tira à l'aveugle. Il rata sa cible, mais n'abandonna pas. Il respirait bruyamment regardait aux alentours, les yeux plissés. Il vit une ombre, il retira. Cette fois si, la balle percuta quelqu'un, mais ce ne fut pas assez pour le tuer. Le Panda grogna. Le petit murmura.

"- Pardon? Je n'ai pas compris? , répondit Maître Panda.

- Tu… Tu peux t'en aller…

- Quoi? Non!

- Tu sais… personne ne m'aime… alors que toi, on t'aime, on chante tes chansons… aux conventions, des gens achètent des kigurumis de Panda parce que tu en portes un…

- Ne dis pas de conneries…

- … Pardon..." chuchota le mal-aimé.

Il se leva avec difficultés, repoussa le chanteur qui essayait de l'obliger à s'asseoir, et s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Il s'exclama: "Laissez-le tranquille!... Laissez-le tranquille et je vous offrirai ma vie…

- Tais-toi! marmonna Maître Panda.

- Je sais que vous essayez de détruire Mathieu… mais tuer toutes ses personnalités ne servira à rien…, il se mit à pleurer. Alors si vous voulez vraiment faire de sa vie un enfer, tuez-moi mais laissez le panda partir. S'il vous plaît.

- Arrêtes!, vociféra-t-il.

- ça me va. répondit d'une voix posée un inconnu."

Maître Panda essaya tant bien que mal de trouver la provenance de cette voix, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il essaya de se lever mais la douleur l'obligea à rester à terre.

Le Geek se retourna une dernière fois et murmura avec un faible sourire: "En fait, je t'aime bien"

Puis il y eut un coup de feu.

Le Panda hurla.

Le Geek s'effondra.

Quelqu'un s'enfuit.

les yeux du panda clignèrent plusieurs fois avant d'oser s'approcher du Geek.

Il ne respirait plus.

Maître Panda se glissa vers lui, commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque, bouche-à-bouche, etc,mais rien ne marchait.

Le Geek était bien mort.


	3. Chapter 3

Mathieu avait souffert plusieurs jours, il enchaînait les maladies, mais finalement il avait récupérer sa santé physique. Maître Panda avait été soigné, mais il avait refusé de chanter quoi que ce soit de joyeux.

Le temps passa, mais il y avait toujours un énorme vide dans la maison.

Le jours du meurtre du jeune, le Panda avait tellement hurlé que le voisinage avait été alerté et avait appelé les urgences. Mais c'était bien trop tard.

Le jeune avait été enterré, Mathieu avait eu un mal fou à annoncer sa mort à son public. Heureusement, ceux-ci étaient là pour lui et comprenaient qu'il avait besoin de faire une pause.

La casquette brune resta à jamais suspendue au portemanteau.

Et plus jamais nous n'entendîmes un enfant sangloter dans la maison des Sommet.


End file.
